1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat generating device, and more particularly, to a device for generating heat by spraying liquid at high speed and high pressure that heat the liquid when it passes through a heat generating unit where its molecules are forced to collide one another, resulting in generating friction and resistance, thereby employing the heated liquid as a heat source for heating or hot water supplying.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, several known heat sources such as electricity, oil, gas, etc. are utilized for heating and the heat from the sources is used to supply hot water. Among the heat sources, oil or gas needs to be burned to function as heat sources, which causes environmental pollution in all its aspects like air, water, etc. To use only electricity as a heat source inevitably leads to the excessive consumption of electricity, especially in a certain season where the supply falls short of the demand. Besides, the source of the electricity is generated by burning natural energy like oil or gas. Thus, it is at present unavoidable to encounter the above-mentioned serious problems including environmental pollution.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for generating heat by spraying liquid at high speed and high pressure that sprays the liquid into a heat generating unit where the molecules of the liquid collide against the walls thereof or the projections provided therein, thereby creating friction and resistance which cause the liquid to be heated, whereby the heated liquid can be utilized as a heat source including for heating or supplying hot water.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for generating heat by spraying liquid at high speed and high pressure that is provided with a liquid circulating pump that is coupled on a liquid feeding pipe on the inlet thereof, a heat generating unit that is coupled with the outlet thereof, and a plurality of projections that are closely formed on the inner peripheral wall of the heat generating unit, whereby while the liquid is passed through the heat generating unit, the molecules of the liquid collide against the plurality of projections on the inner wall of the heat generating unit, resulting in the generation of friction and resistance therefrom that cause the liquid to be heated to high temperature.